Color filters have been used in CCD, LCD and the like. The color filters were usually dyed by a combination of three dyes of the three primary colors or of the three complementary colors.
Known methods for producing colored filters include dyeing methods, electrodeposition methods, printing methods, resist methods, and the like. These methods, however, suffer from a number drawbacks. Dyeing a gelatin based filter often results in uneven dyeing, swollen materials, cracking, and the like. Electrodeposition methods and printing methods require use of a thick color filter in order to obtain a sufficiently deep colored filter. Still further, a deep colored color filter cannot be obtained according to the resist methods. Thus, all of the above-mentioned methods for producing colored filters suffer from one or more problems.